The King's Game
by Blyssies
Summary: A drabble; Mikan, Natsume and the rest of the Gang are playing the famous "Ousama Game" also known as "The King's Game" and to make things worst Koko was the King. -3-


**Disclaimer:** All rights and privileges to this manga belong to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei. So don't sue me…

* * *

**The King's Game**

* * *

"I am The King! Mwa-ha-ha-ha! Bow before me, you fools!" Koko proudly exclaimed, pointing here and there at the gangs.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Sumire heaved a sigh; she knew from the very beginning that Koko being the King will just bring humiliations and disaster.

"Haha, it doesn't matter. Everyone will have the chance to be the King." Mikan said, smiling innocently as if she doesn't know how Koko's mind works.

"Mind you Mikan; you'll definitely regret it later." Sumire bluntly said. "That's why I said "No" when he suggested playing The King Game. That dimwit is abusing his Luck!" Sumire grunted.

"This will be fun!" Anna and Nonoko giggled.

"Drats! I was hoping to be the king!" Mochu mumbled, disappointed.

"Don't worry Mochu. You heard Sakura, right? Everyone will have a chance to be the King." Ruka said, gentle as ever.

"Tch, Of all the people. Why him." Natsume hissed. _"I have a very bad feeling about this."_ He thought.

"I think we should stop this. This kind of game is dangerous." Yuu mumbled – but everyone failed to hear what he said.

"Koko, if you give me strange order I won't hesitate to kill you." Hotaru said and she was dead serious about it. Koko just gulped and laughed it off.

"Come, my people! Gather before your King!" Koko shouted, "Now, I shall give my orders!"

"Oh no… Hear it comes!" Sumire shudder, as she forcefully covered her ears.

"Number 3 and Number 8! I, the King Order you both to be Topless!" Koko grinned.

"Phew!" Sumire sigh a relief so as Mikan, Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru.

"The Fuck!" Mochu snapped.

"No way in hell! I'll do that!" Ruka snarled.

"Ho – ho – ho. My orders are absolute!" Koko arrogantly blurt.

"Sorry buddy, you should follow the kings order. After all the man said it himself – his orders are absolute." Natsume smirked, teasing Ruka.

…So in the end both Ruka and Mochu are Topless and the game continued. Few giggles were heard from the girl's side but both Ruka and Mochu endured it – it is after all considered as a man's **Pride**. Wow boys what kind of pride is that by the way?

"The Next Order is – Number 5! Drink that Mug of beer in one go!" Koko snorted.

"But -" Yuu was about to protest but he was cut off.

"No Buts!" everyone said in Unison.

…So it was proved that Yuu can't stand Alcoholic drinks after drinking it in one go he was dead drunk in the blink of an eye and the game continued.

"The Next Order is – Dun – dun – dun… Number 4, Number 7 and Number 10! I Order you people to perform the Rain Dance!"

"Don't mess with me you Dimwit!" Sumire snarled, smacking Koko on the head.

"Hey! That's not how you treat your king! But since you're my girl I'll let you off just this once." Koko smiled, innocently.

"Now, now Sumi-chan. The King's Order is Absolute." Mikan grinned.

"Yeah, and we don't really mind dancing it." Anna and Nonoko reassured.

…So Nonoko, Sumire and Anna end up dancing it while Mikan was laughing her ass off.

"The Next order is … Share a deep and passionate kiss_*insert heart here*_ and the two lucky person is *Doki *Doki *Doki Number 2 and Number 6!"

"Nooooooo! I don't wanna!" Mikan whined.

"Are you out of you freakin' mind!" Natsume barked, clutching his fist ready to punch Koko.

"Well, buddy? What are you gonna do now? After all you said it to me before right? The king's order are **A-B-S-O-L-U-T-E **_*insert heart here*_." Ruka grinned as he repeat, emphasize and spelled the word absolute.

…So Natsume and Mikan shared a very deep and passionate kiss, squeal and giggle was heard, and not to mention Hotaru was enjoying taking Pictures. For Hotaru it was a very happy ending and as for the rest they regretted it but for Mikan and Natsume's case it was somewhat special, they found out that they actually have a Mutual Love.

***Behind the Scene***

"Thanks for he hard work, here are the 500 rabbits I promised you. Now those two are finally having some progress." Hotaru handed the money to Koko; she appreciated Koko's effort to hook those two up.

"You're Welcome." Koko smiled, accepting the money without any hesitation.

**** Fin ****

* * *

I just made this drabble out of boredom.


End file.
